fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terrible Twosome/Quotes
:Foop: "Think of it: Poof and Foop. Together we will make...POOP!" :Poof: "Poof, poof!" :Foop: "You're right! I heard it when I said it. Not a great name, I know. We'll call ourselves: Brangelina!" :Poof: "POOF, POOF!" :Foop: "The Terrible Twosome? Well, okay! Let's do some training!" ---- :Poof (in a deep voice): "Poof poof!" ---- :Wanda: "Thank goodness the terrible twos are finally over! And Poof is back to his normal, lovable self!" ---- :(Cosmo hurts himself) :Poof: "Hehehehehehe!" :Wanda: "The only thing that calms Poof down is laughing at Cosmo hurting himself." :(Cosmo falls into trash bin) :Wanda: "Okay now. That's funny!" ---- :Foop: (in his Terrific Twos stage): "Look! I have a jar of fireflies. It's one of my favorite things, along with whiskers on kittens and warm woolen mittens, which we're going to need soon. Because Poof is going to freeze the planet." :Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky: "WHAT???!!!" :Poof '(growing larger in size as he blocks the sun from the Earth): "POOF, POOF!!" :'Wanda: "Poof, stop blocking the sun or there's no dessert for you!" ---- :Cosmo: "AAH, I'm scared!" :Wanda: "That's it, Poof! You're on a time out! Go to your room!" :Poof: "Poof, poof!" :Wanda: '"How dare you use language like that young man!" ---- :'Crocker: "Must get out of the park alive, must get out of the park alive. IT'S AN A''PARK''ALYPSE!" ---- :Poof: "Poof, poof!" :Foop: "Bite your tongue! I'm not acting nice! Now, how about we skip the whole ice age thing and (in his Terrific Twos stage) I'll buy you a healthy fruit smoothie! (in normal voice) Aaaah! I am nice! But why?" ---- :Dr. Rip Studwell: "Well, I'm no doctor, but..." :Wanda: "YES YOU ARE!" ---- :Wanda: "There's my baby! And he's with Foop! The most evil influence in Universe!" :Foop: (in his Terrific Twos stage) "Hello uncle Cosmo and auntie Wanda! You're looking well. How about a healthy fruit smoothie on me? It's yummy in your tummy!" :Timmy: "Foop, What's wrong with you?" :Foop: (cries) "I don't know! (in his Terrific Twos stage) Look! A little bunny! Yay! (in normal voice) Dear me! I need a doctor!" ---- :Dr. Rip Studwell: "This better be important". :Wanda:: "What? Did we interrupt an operation?" :Dr. Rip Studwell: "No, you interrupted a close-up. I told you, I play a doctor on TV." :Timmy: "Dr. Studwell, something's wrong with Foop!" :Foop: "(in his Terrific Twos stage) Oh, joy, the calla lilies are an bloom! (in normal voice) For the love of everything that's evil, HELP ME!!!" :Dr. Rip Studwell: "Foop is clearly suffering from the 'Terrific Twos'. It's the Anti-Fairy version of the 'Terrible Twos'." :Foop: (in his Terrific Twos stage) "Oh, snowflakes that fall on my nose and eyelashes. That's another one of my favorite things!" ---- :Foop: (in his Terrific Twos stage) "I brought some lemonade uncle Cosmo! I baked some heart-shaped sugar cookies to go with it! (in normal voice) I despise what I've become!" ---- :Timmy: Sparky, did you chew up my stuff? :Sparky: "Wasn't me. I've been painting. (shows the art Sparky did that is incorrect) The ladies love artists." :Timmy: "So if you didn't chew my stuff, who did?" :(Poof poofs to the background, turns around in the Terrible Twos self, growls, Timmy and Sparky screams and runs as he eats Sparky's art, chases after them and eats Timmy's clothes like Pac-Man) ---- :Mr. Crocker: "Note to self: Bring Mother to the Churro stand, pronto" (Poof and Foop laugh evilly) Category:Episode quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Season 9 quote pages Category:Season 9 Category:Articles to be expanded Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Episodes Category:Quote pages